Soñaré más allá de lo real
by Naughty Kitty
Summary: Mayura encontró un libro en la biblioteca que le pareció interesante pero a partir de la segunda página está completamente en blanco… Por que? Nunca un trabajo de literatura había sido tan emocionante
1. El libro, el comienzo

Soñaré más allá de la realidad

El libro incompleto

- Y sabes que me dijo entonces?

- Que te fueras?

- No, que me quedara a dormir! En su casa!

- Que dices!

- Y es que no es lo más fuerte porque luego me dijo que si quería me dejara un paraguas

- Un paraguas? Para que?

- Para que no me mojara la volver a casa!

- Que dices!

- Espera, espera, que no acaba ahí

- Hay más?

- Me llamó a la una. De la madrugada

- Para que?

- No lo se, no lo cogí

- Porque?

- Estaba durmiendo

- Eres un caso

- Encima!

Las dos chicas rieron ante aquella anécdota y bajaron las escaleras. La chica del pelo liso se extrañó al ver como su compañera se paraba en el umbral de la puerta.

- Que haces?

- Voy a la biblioteca

- A que?

- El trabajo de literatura.

- No lo has hecho? Pero si es un comentario de mínimo quince páginas para la semana que viene!

- Pero si lo hago con adelanto

- Con adelanto?

- Si lo dejara para el último día lo haría el martes por la noche. Tú ya lo has hecho?

- Hace dos semanas

- Que bestia!

- No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy

- No hagas hoy lo que puedes hacer pasado mañana

Las dos chicas, que en cuestiones de estudio tenían diferentes maneras de prepararse los exámenes, dejaron la conversa sabiendo que era imposible convencer a la otra de lo que era mejor.

- Y por que vas a la biblioteca? Con la de libros que has leído no podrías hacer el trabajo?

- Si, lo iba a hacer de uno que me gustó bastante pero… El otro día fui a por un atlas que me pidió el profesor de geografía, te acuerdas? Encontré un libro que me parecido interesante y quiero leerlo

- Entonces no vienes?

- No. Además, no quiero molestar

- Porque ibas a molestar?

- Es que no ves quien te está esperando en la puerta?

La chica miró hacia el patio

- Quien?

- Sahiko!

- Sahiko? Y que?

- 1000 yens

- Si, claro! – Esta sabía lo que su amiga tramaba, cada vez que sospechaba que alguien la quería se apostaba mil yenes a que era verdad. Algo molesta, sabía que la intuición nunca le fallaba y que ya le debía 3000.

- Yo solo te digo que le gustas

- Venga, va

- No seas ingenua, Yukari, es que no te das cuenta? Como te mira, como te habla de cada chorrada para romper el hielo… Sahiko está muy bien, guapo, inteligente, con dinero… Pero que más quieres? No le dejes escapar o te quedarás soltera toda la vida

- Hablo!

- Pero mi caso es diferente, yo no tengo ningún admirador – dijo en tono burlón – Va, corre, que se te escapa el tren del amor…

- Mayura!

- Que se va! Va, más tarde me llamas y me lo cuentas

- Te odio

- El sentimiento es mutuo, adiós!

La chica vio como su amiga se alejaba y hablaba con Sahiko. Se iban juntos. Mayura sonrió, su intuición amorosa nunca fallaba pero compadeció a Yukari. No sabía que veía en Sahiko, era tan… infantil? Bien, entonces harían buena pareja.

Fue en dirección a la biblioteca, quería leer ese libro. No podía irse sin saber que historia explicaba aquel título tan atractivo. Solo se preguntaba porque aquel día no lo había podido abrir. Por eso odiaba los libros viejos, a veces muy interesantes pero entre las páginas mohosas y amarillentas era imposible seguir la lectura en condiciones. Llegó a la biblioteca, todo estaba a oscuras. Es que ya nadie iba allí a hacer trabajos? Bien, mejor, no le gustaba estar rodeada de gente, le encantaba estar sola. Sacó el móvil a modo de linterna y buscó por todas las estanterías. Donde estaba? A sí, había que bajar las escaleras.

Pisó el primer escalón, crujió. Bueno, ahora solo faltaba que las instalaciones prehistóricas de la escuela se vinieran abajo. Al final llegó. A ver, libros de amor… no. Aventuras… tampoco. Misterio… no, ahí no estaba. Un golpe seco se oyó hacia el fondo de la sala. Enfocó hacia allá el móvil y avanzó lentamente dando pequeños pasos, no muy segura de que hacia.

Se agachó lentamente i cogió el libro. Se sentó en el suelo dejando el teléfono boca arriba para que le diera luz. Leyó el título, "los cuatro dioses del cielo y la tierra", vaya que casualidad, lo había encontrado! Lo abrió con una facilidad increíble, le extrañó porque la última vez no había podido levantar ni la cubierta y porque le había parecido ver una luz roja al tiempo que lo abría. Se frotó los ojos pensando que las lentillas le estaban jugando una mala pasada, ya hacía mucho rato que las llevaba puestas. Puso el libro en sus rodillas y se acercó al texto para enfrascarse en una lectura que le parecía que iba a ser apasionante. Empezó a leer

"_Veinticinco años tras la marcha de la sacerdotisa de Suzako, Konan se encontraba de luto. La paz y la prosperidad que habían marcado a esa región se habían evadido como cenizas el día de la muerte del emperador. Era un día frío de diciembre, nevaba, los pájaros habían dejado de cantar y los llantos de un pueblo unido por su aprecio a Hotohoiri, el gran emperador, estaban presentes en su entierro. Ninguno dolía más que el de la emperatriz, destrozada por la muerte de su marido. Una mano se posó en su espalda. Era el nuevo emperador, tenía diecinueve años y tendría que encargarse de aquella región siendo tan joven como cuando su padre empezó. Necesitaban un milagro, pensó. La muerte de su padre era un mal augurio de guerra y pobreza. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en su deseo. La necesitamos… _"

- Pero que mierda es esta? – dijo Mayura al pasar la página y ver que estaba completamente en blanco- Encuentro un libro interesante, y se ve que olvidaron de escribir el resto… en, fin – dijo resignándose a la idea de que nada era tan bonito como parecía – lo haré sobre aquel tocho de 500 páginas, que así me pondrán mejor nota, y supongo que…

De repente paró en seco sin saber porque. Miró hacia el libro. Sus sentidos se dirigían hacia el libro incompleto involuntariamente. Que le pasaba? Porque le atraía tanto aquel viejo libro? Porque se agachaba y lo abría por la primera página en blanco? Porque lo acariciaba con la mano derecha? Porque tenía aquella sensación de no sentir nada? Sin molestarse a buscar una respuesta a todas aquellas dudas que le acechaban en aquel momento, Mayura envuelta por la luz roja que el libro desprendía, se dejó llevar.

Nota de la autora:

Representa que todos los que murieron y aparecen ahora resucitaron luego con la misma edad, así que ahora rondan los cuarenta...

En fin. No es gran cosa pero, como surgen todos mis fics, un día me aburría, se me cruzaron los cables y me dejé llevar. Dudas, Críticas (constructivas por favor, tengo mucho orgullo), si por increíble que parezca les ha gustado y demás a

Dejen Reviews!


	2. Deja vû

Deja vû

Aún sin despertar, se abrazó a si misma, tanteando su piel que el frío glacial erizaba. Puso la mano extendida en la superficie sobre la que estaba tumbada y la recorrió en busca de una sabana. No estaba. Donde estaba, Dónde estaba la sábana, no, donde estaba ella? Sin abrir los ojos pensó algo dormida en lo que había pasado. Haber, había ido a la biblioteca… Si, en la biblioteca. Por eso hacía tanto frío y el ambiente era tan húmedo. Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Los cerró de nuevo. Los volvió a abrir. Se levantó, y aunque en un principio iba a hacerlo rápidamente tuvo que alentar el ritmo porque todas y cada una de las parte de su cuerpo de dolían agudamente. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y aspiró profundamente. Los volvió a abrir.

El día era espeso y grisáceo, llovía y hacía mucho frío para la poca ropa de componía su uniforme de a escuela. Miró alrededor. Estaba en un pequeño monte, y a lo lejos se divisaba un pueblo pequeño, las casas de cual estaban construidas muy rudimentariamente. Parecía desierto, no había nadie.

Se dispuso a bajar y saber donde demonios se encontraba, pero el resbaló con la tierra mojada y cayó boca abajo hasta quedar a las afueras del pueblo. Recobró su compostura y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, escupió todo el barro que había tragado y se restregó la tierra mojada en un intento de limpiársela. "No llores Mayura, los sueños no son la realidad. No estas sola, no te estás mojando, no te encuentras en un lugar desconocido y tu boca no sabe a barro."

No lloró. Se levantó, se alisó la falda, se sacudió la camisa y continuó caminando entre las humildes casas.

Unos treinta metros más allá divisó porque aquel pueblo tenía un aspecto tan fantasmagórico, todo el mundo se había reunido delante de un gran palacio. Todos lloraban y rezaban, parecían velar a un muerto. Venció su usual timidez para preguntarle a una mujer mayor que rondaba por allí que era todo aquello. La mujer, que tenía su rugosa cara llena de lágrimas, se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Empezó a balbucear palabras inteligibles y acabó aquel discurso incomprensible gritando que porque, que porque el destino había sido tan cruel al llevárselo.

Todo el mundo, en el mismo estado moral que aquella mujer, se giró para ver que pasaba.

Cuatro hombres de aspecto fuerte apartaron a la mujer de la chica y se la llevaron mientras esta seguía gritando desesperadamente porque los dioses se lo habían tenido que llevar. Entonces todos repararon en la presencia de aquella chica de aspecto extranjero. Todos miraban curioso aquella joven completamente empapada y manchada de barro, de ojos marrón intenso de mirada profunda y confundida, de pelo castaño y cobrizo de ligeras ondas, ahora lacio por el peso de la lluvia y muy sucio.

Mayura dio un paso hacia atrás, totalmente confundida y viendo como toda aquella gente la miraba atentamente, observando cada detalle de su persona. Esta es la última vez que me duermo mientras leo un libro histórico, pensó la joven al ver aquella escena.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Estaba muy fría, porque tenía aquella sensación si solo soñaba? La mano la llevó con fuerza hacia un poco más a la izquierda, donde otra mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo, también muy fría.

La chica se intimidada por aquella presencia alta situada detrás suyo que asía sus hombros con fuerza. Dudó que aquello no fuera más que una onírica situación.

- Entonces… se hace así y… Oh, sí! Ya lo entiendo

- Lo comprendes ahora?

- Sí, muchas gracias profesor Yuuki

- De nada, Ahikawa, es mi deber

- Sí – dijo la chica pelirroja algo sonrojada – Hasta mañana, señor Yuuki

- Hasta mañana Kaori!

La chica se alejó corriendo por el pasillo, sonriendo al haber escuchado como su querido profesor de literatura la llamaba por el nombre.

El profesor Yuuki, por otra parte, empezó a meter todos sus libros en el maletín sintiéndose libre al fin. Tenía dos días, un fin de semana entero para dormir y no pensaba corregir ni un solo examen ni contestar a ninguna de las preguntas obvias que sus alumnas le hacían solo por llamar su atención.

Dispuesto ya a marcharse, volvió hacia atrás. Le había parecido ver un resplandor rojo hacia al fondo. Bah, una ilusión óptica… oh no?

Bajó corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a aquella sala oculta de la biblioteca. Ahí la luz roja era más intensa, se iba acercando a la fuente de donde procedía. Un libro viejo de páginas amarillentas yacía en el suelo, abierto, con una página a medio escribir. Keisuke lo cogió y se sentó en el suelo, conociendo ya aquella sensación. Deja vû, se dijo mientras empezaba a leer la continuación de los cuatro del cielo y la tierra.

"_El que a partir de ahora sería el nuevo emperador agarraba por los hombros a la chica que acababa de llegar a Konan. Esta intimidada y confundida no hacía más que preguntarse si aquello sería u sueño o realmente acababa de perder la cabeza y tenía alucinaciones._

_- Como te llamas – preguntó con voz calmada el emperador_

_- De veras te importa mi nombre- dijo la chica ligeramente nerviosa. El emperador asintió con la cabeza. La chica estaba de espaldas pero pudo percibirlo. No solía confiar fácilmente en nadie, pero pocas personas le otorgaban aquella seguridad_

_- Mi nombre es Mayura Yukawa – dijo tensa la joven extranjera_

_- No debemos preocuparnos por que mi difunto padre no este entre nosotros – dijo entonces el emperador en un alto tono de voz dirigiéndose a su pueblo- No nos ha dejado solos – prosiguió- Mis rezos por una señal de que el aún seguía entre nosotros han valido la pena. Nos ha obsequiado con la nueva sacerdotisa de Suzako – dijo confiando en si mismo. Segundos después se alejó rodeando con un solo brazo los hombros de la chica hasta el palacio, con el mismo paso sereno y pausado que había heredado de su padre. _"

Mayura era incapaz de creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. Sacerdotisa de Suzako? Pero que era aquello, si la sacerdotisa parecía ser la protagonista del libro… La protagonista del libro? Espera, no, era imposible. La gente no empezaba a leer un libro y se metía en él. La gente no se metía en las historias de los libros y se convertía en la protagonista de la historia. Eso solo pasaba en películas.

- Te importaría explicarme donde estoy? Quien soy? – Preguntó Mayura al hombre que la llevaba hacia el palacio por los hombros. Este la miró y sonrió.

- Te lo explicaré más tarde. Es una larga historia que no conozco muy bien. Pero hay un grupo de gente conoce la historia en primera persona.

Yukawa bajó la vista ligeramente sonrojada. Nunca se había imaginado que un emperador podía llegar a ser tan bello.

De repente aparecieron más de veinte mujeres en la puerta. Sin decir nada se la llevaron hacia lo que parecían unos baños y al cabo de dos horas, Mayura parecía otra. Había substituido el uniforme por un kimono largo, de color lila adornado con flores rojas y mangas transparentes. Y su pelo estaba ahora recogido en un moño muy apretado a la cabeza. Además, ornamentada con toda clase de joyas y con la cara muy maquillada, así la chica no parecía aquella estudiante quinceañera que todos habían visto, parecía tener diez años más.

Cuando llegó a la sala donde el harén de mujeres del emperador la llevó había seis personas. Un chico pelirrojo de expresión agresiva, un moje con un sombrero triangular y una misteriosa sonrisa, una chica que llevaba una trenza y vestía un kimono, un hombre alto que parecía ser el mayor de todos , una chica que parecía ser , al contrario, la más joven y por último la única persona que reconocía, el emperador.

Avanzó lentamente, cohibida por la presencia de aquel excéntrico grupo y se sentó donde el emperador le ofrecía asiento.

- Ella es Mayura Yukawa, la nueva sacerdotisa de Suzako

- Como que la nueva sacerdotisa? Creía que solo había una – dijo la chica de la trenza

- Todos creíamos que había una sola sacerdotisa. Pero resulta ser una cuestión cronológica. Una vez ha sido invocado el Dios, la sacerdotisa pierde su poder. Pero eso no quiere decir que la sacerdotisa ya no exista. Pasado un determinado tiempo, puede volver a aparecer una sacerdotisa. En épocas de crisis y guerras, la nueva sacerdotisa vuelve a aparecer. El Dios puede ser invocado hasta cien veces.

- No sabíamos eso – dijo la chica más joven

- Me lo explicó mi padre poco antes de morir. Incluso parece ser que Miaka no fue la única sacerdotisa, ni tampoco Yui. Las primeras aparecieron varios siglos atrás.

- Pero no hay ninguna misión, no?

- A no ser que se presentase un grave problema, no. Entonces habría que invocar a Suzako

- Pero no estamos todas las constelaciones, falta Hotohori, Tamahome está con Miaka…

- Por Hotohori no hay problema – dijo el emperador señalando un carácter dibujado en la parte posterior de su cuello- Y a la constelación del cangrejo habrá que buscarla.

- Que? – preguntaron todos perplejos

- Las constelaciones son como las sacerdotisas. Una vez una desparece, es relevada.

Mayura seguía confundida. Sacerdotisa? Constelaciones? El emperador pareció darse cuenta del estado de la chica

- Estás bien? – preguntó a la chica

- No entiendo nada

- Necesitas descansar. No es algo que se pueda entender en un momento. Noriko, acompáñala

- Sí, alteza

La chica de la trenza se levantó y le hizo un gesto a la nueva sacerdotisa para que hiciera lo mismo. Mayura se levantó y siguió a Noriko hasta lo que serían sus aposentos.

- Buenas noches, sacerdotisa – dijo Noriko antes de irse

Mayura se tumbó en la cama abatida después de aquella confusa situación. Con la larga uña pintada de rosa de su dedo índice resiguió la línea azul que la vena dibujaba en su muñeca. Lamió la sangre que empezaba a caer tras el arañazo y se encogió en el futón, rodeando sus piernas por las rodillas entrelazando las manos. Me duele la muñeca, pensó Yukawa, no es un sueño. No sientes esto en los sueños. En los sueños, más que puedan ser pesadillas, no hay dolor. Y no te sientes tan sola…

Cerró los ojos y se hizo la dormida, tan creíble, que cuando el emperador entró a escondidas en la habitación de la chica, se atrevió a besarla pensando que esta no despertaría.

Una vez se fue, la chica se encogió más aún. Recordando la seguridad que aquel extraño monarca le transmitía pudo dormir tranquila.

"_La mañana siguiente amaneció soleada, como si la tristeza hubiera finalizado para Konan con la llegada de la chica extranjera. Esta despertó muy tarde aquella mañana, y aún hubiera seguido durmiendo, pero necesitaba entender lo que pasaba rápido. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a hablar con nadie, se limitó a salir al jardín y contemplar el agua en busca de una salida a aquel sueño tan real. _

_El Emperador estaba sentado en su trono, nervioso. No se veía preparado para tal cargo. No sabiendo lo que iba a suceder. Una vez muerto Hotohori, sabía que el emperador de Kutou no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados por mantener la paz del imperio. Se aproximaba una guerra y lo sabía._

_- Te encuentras mejor- la chica volteó para ver quien preguntaba por su estado. El emperador sonreía ampliamente con una mirada algo melancólica en la que la sacerdotisa pudo leer los sentimientos que el emperador camuflaba con aquella sonrisa_

_- Sí. Y tú?_

_- Por que no había de estarlo?_

_- Por que no lo estás. _

_- Y como lo sabes?_

_- Solo lo se. _

_- Lo sabes todo_

_- No. No se donde me encuentro, ni quien soy, ni que hago aquí… Sigo sin entender nada_

_- Es duro_

_- No más que perder a un padre_

_Los dos quedaron en silencio fijando la mirada en los jardines del palacio. El silencio duró una eternidad en la que ninguno de los dos quiso romper el hielo. Finalmente el emperador dispuso a marchar._

_- Si necesitas algo, sabes donde estoy_

_- No necesitaré nada, gracias- respondió fríamente la muchacha, mientras observaba como el monarca se iba, y como al tiempo la inseguridad se volvía a hacer presente en ella. _"

Los siete comensales cenaban en silencio. Un estrépito contra el suelo les hizo reaccionar, a Mayura se le había caído el vaso.

- Perdón – dijo mientas recogía los fragmentos esparcidos por el suelo, aunque más tarde el séquito de mujeres lo recogiera por ella.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio.

Una vez acabó la cena la sacerdotisa se retiró a su habitación donde estuvo tumbada en la cama hasta que horas más tarde se aseguró de que todo el mundo dormía.

Se levantó lo más sigilosamente posible, llevaba en aquel lugar dos semanas y no lo soportaba más. A parte de esporádicas conversas con el emperador no cruzaba palabra con nadie, no se atrevía a hacer nada más que no fuera responder las discretas preguntas que la gente le hacía.

Se quitó el pesado camisón con el que dormía y se puso el uniforme que alguien había lavado y ahora se encontraba limpio. Se deshizo la trenza dejando caer sus ondas cobres sobre los hombros, abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer ningún ruido. Burló a la guardia del palacio saltando sobre unos arbustos y corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron hasta llegar a la colina donde había vislumbrado el pueblo por primera vez. La subió y miró alrededor.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a palpar el terreno. Tenía que estar, tenía que estar. Tenía que haber una salida a su mundo. Si había entrado tenía que poder salir de alguna manera. Lo que había empezado con suaves palmadas acabó como puñetazos, al principio por forzar la salida, al final de rabia e impotencia, contra la tierra húmeda. Acabó exhausta y jadeando, se tumbó boca arriba y miró las estrellas. Se sintió pequeña frente al universo y cerró los ojos pensando en aquella paz que sentía en su interior.

"_Una piedra impactó con el cuerpo aparentemente inerto de la chica. No despertó. Otra piedra lanzada con más fuerza que la anterior logró que abriera los ojos. Se reincorporó sin saber aún donde se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor y vio que cinco hombres estaban dispuestos a seguir apedreándola._

_- Mira Kiujo, está viva- afirmó el más alto_

_- Perfecto. Nos pagarán muy bien por ella. No se ven mujeres así todos los días- dijo orgulloso el que parecía ser el líder._

_- Y por que no nos la quedamos- preguntó otro hombre_

_- Mejor si es virgen – dijo el líder_

_- Pero si nadie se dará cuenta, Kiujo – suplicó el más alto_

_- Nos pagarán más si es virgen_

_- Y si no lo es – dejó en el aire el que tenía una gran barba_

_La chica aterrorizada, alargó la mano por atrás para ver si encontraba algún objeto contundente con el que defenderse. Encontró un palo._

_- Ven, bonita – dijo el jefe_

_- No quiero- contestó la chica en tono desafiante_

_- Es la última vez que te lo ofrezco amablemente. Ven, niña_

_- Es la última vez que se lo niego amablemente. Váyase a la mierda, imbécil _

_- Vamos niña insolente – dijo fuera de sí el hombre – Cogedla! – Ordenó a sus hombres_

_Los hombres con una sonrisa en la cara se dirigieron a coger_ _a la muchacha, la cual se levantó y golpeó con la caña que había cogido a el más alto, que quedó algo aturdido._

_- No se acerquen- dijo dirigiendo el palo contra el resto_

_- Te crees que nos das miedo?_

_El hombre de la barba la cogió de un brazo atrayendo a la chica hacia él, pero esta se defendió con una fuerte patada en la pierna del hombre haciéndole caer. La chica se libró de este y rápido embistió contra el que parecía ser el líder, pero dos hombres se interpusieron su camino dejándola inmóvil._

_La chica cerró los ojos viéndose perdida cuando de repente dejó de sentir presión en los brazos. Vio que sus agresores habían quedado reducidos a escombros Levantó la vista y miro as su héroe a los ojos, era el pelirrojo de expresión agresiva que sostenía un abanico._

_- Las mujeres solo traéis complicaciones- dijo este – Me has hecho gastar fuerzas inútilmente – dijo en tono orgulloso_

_- Nadie te ha pedido que me ayudaras – dijo la chica al tiempo que bajaba por la colina donde había pasado la noche_

_Tasuki, al ver que la sacerdotisa se iba bajó corriendo para no volverla a perder de vista y para continuar sermoneándola "_

Un timbre ahogado sonó. El profesor Yuuki levantó la visita del libro que le había entretenido durante toda la noche y lo metió en su maletín, dispuesto a seguir leyendo en clase lo que le pasaba a la nueva sacerdotisa.


	3. Perdidos

Perdidos

- Yasuda, Keiko?

- Sí

- Yamino, Takeishi?

- Presente

- Yukawa, Mayura? – silencio – Yukawa, Mayura?

- No ha venido, señor Yuuki

- Bien, haced los ejercicios de la página treintaidós y si acabáis estudiad para el examen de la semana que viene.

Mientras usa alumnos empezaban a trabajar, fenómeno poco usual, el profesor se dejó caer en la silla abatido. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como podía haberlo olvidado? Mayura Yukawa, su mejor alumna. La única chica dispuesta a leer cualquier libro que cayera entre sus manos, la única alumna de aquella escuela que se hubiera sentido atraída por aquel viejo libro que yacía cubierto de polvo en la planta baja de la biblioteca del colegio. Intentó pensar en algo para poder rescatarla, pero como? Como demonios sacarla de un mundo solo presente en el interior de un libro? Cerró los ojos preocupado pensando en como habría reaccionado Mayura. Veía a Mayura como una chica algo tímida, pero bastante simpática una vez se había cogido confianza con ella. Demasiado madura para su edad y tan fría como hielo se imaginaba que aquella sacerdotisa no iba a ser como Miaka. No, a Mayura le costaba demasiado confiar en la gente y por más buen corazón que tuviera jamás dejaría ver sus sentimientos a sí por que sí. Y podía llegar a tener grandes problemas por culpa de su insolencia. Sí, aún recordaba aquella vez que se le ocurrió llevarle la contraria. Pasaron dos horas discutiendo y ahí Yuuki se dio cuenta de lo que realmente valía esa chica. No le había quedado más remedio que acabar dándole la razón… por que la tenía. Fue aquel día cuando Yukawa se convirtió en su alumna preferida. Y ahora, estaba encerrada en un libro misterioso convertida en la nueva sacerdotisa de Suzako.

- No tendrías que haberlos amenazado, que hubiera pasado si yo no llego estar allí? Si no te llego a rescatar ahora serías… Me estas escuchando?

- Eh?... No – dijo tras bajar de las nubes

- Como que… Pero serás!

- Te haré caso cuando madures

- Cuando madure? Pero de que vas? Me llamas inmaduro?

- A ti que te parece?

- Pero serás! Dios niña, no te soporto

- El sentimiento es mutuo

- Que!

- La vejez debilita el oído, no? Que yo tampoco te soporto! – dijo la chica gritando

- Eres odiosa, insolente y…

- Y tu no tienes sentido de la orientación!

- Que? Porque?

- Porque es la undécima vez que pasamos por enfrente de esta casa!

Tasuki miró curioso alrededor dándose cuenta de que era verdad, que ya hacía dos horas que caminaban y aún no habían llegado al palacio, cuando solo estaba a media hora de aquella montaña.

- Er… Esto… Hum… Si me distraes no querrás que encuentre el camino!

- Encima te distraigo! Si eres tú que te has pasado todo el camino soltándome u discurso de lo valiente que eres, y lo útil que me has sido, que eres todo un héroe…

- Así que me estabas escuchando!

- Er…Esto…Hum… - dijo la chica bajando la cabeza e intentando encontrar alguna excusa – Vámonos, a este paso se hará de noche

- Con que si que lo has oído todo, eh? – Dijo Tasuki mientras seguían caminando sin saber a donde les llevaba aquel sendero.

- Yukari! – dijo una chica rubia saludando

- Hola, Shiori! Que tal?

- Bien… Y Yukawa? – Preguntó la chica extrañada de no ver a Yukari junto su amiga inseparable

- No se… Hoy no ha venido a clase. Supongo que se habrá quedado dormida, es normal

- Tu crees? Quizá se encontraba mal

- No se. Pero siendo Mayura no sería de extrañar que se hubiera quedado dormida

- A no, se, tú la conoces mejor

- Si

- Has hecho el trabajo de literatura?

- Sí

- Yo lo estoy haciendo sobre un libro genial. Trata de una chica que se mete en un libro y se convierte en la protagonista

- Ciencia Ficción?

- Porque? Tu no crees que quizá pudieras entrar a un mundo diferente a través de un libro mágico? Sería genial!

- Bah, Shiori, eso solo pasa en las películas.

- Noriko, donde está Tasuki? – Preguntó el emperador algo preocupado

- No lo se, hace más de cuatro horas que ha salido

- Estoy preocupado… Y si le ha pasado algo a Mayura?

- No creo… No puede haber ido muy lejos, Tasuki la habrá encontrado

- Y porque no vuelven?

- No se… A lo mejor se han perdido…

Cuanta razón tenía Noriko. Llevaban ya unas seis horas sin encontrar el camino de vuelta, habían recorrido cada rincón del espeso bosque donde sin querer se habían adentrado y no habían encontrado el camino de vuelta. Ya había empezado a oscurecer y seguían sin ver más que un árbol detrás de otro.

- Oh dios, estoy muerta – dijo Mayura cayendo sobre una piedra y tumbándose en ella – Llevamos horas caminando

- Te recuerdo que esto ha sido culpa tuya

- Que? Como quieres que conozca Konan en solo dos semanas? La culpa es tuya, que deberías haber encontrado el camino desde el principio

- Sí, ahora échame las culpas a mí!

- Claro, es que es tuya

Se dirigieron una mirada de odio entre la cual saltaban chispas y se cruzaron la cara para no volver a dirigirse la palabra

- Como odio a las mujeres – murmuró Tasuki entre dientes

- Ah, entonces eres… Es decir, te gustan los hombres- Preguntó Mayura mirándolo curiosa

- No! Pero que dices?

- Que quieres, si dices eso una lo puede mal interpretar…

Volvieron a darse la espalda

- Ahhhghaaaaaaa! – Sonó de repente un grito agudo

Tasuki se dio la vuelta para ver como Mayura había tropezado con una piedra y estaba cayendo a las profundas aguas del río desde el acantilado donde estaban.

- Mayura! – dijo Tasuki mientras se tiraba al agua, y ya fue demasiado tarde cuando se acordó de que no sabía nadar, su cabeza estaba entrando al agua tras un patoso salto y no sabía como mantenerse a flote.

- Voy a enviar a la guardia real, ya hace un día que Tasuki y Mayura no aparecen, por mucho que se hayan perdido…

- Acuérdese del sentido de la orientación de Tasuki, señor

- Bueno, si… Pero les podría haber pasado cualquier desgracia. Guardias!

En decir esto un escuadrón de guardias se dirigió enfrente del emperador, todos con paso acompasado.

En abrir los ojos sólo vio una cabellera ondulada morena que le hacía sentir algo dulce y cálido entrelazaba sus labios

- Pero que haces! – Dijo Tasuki empujando a Mayura varios metros más allá y con un color en la cara que se acercaba a ser como su pelo – Te estabas aprovechando de mí, de un pobre y guapo hombre indefenso que dormía tranquilamente – decía mientras ponía cara de víctima ofendida. Rápido calló sus comentarios, cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – Auch! Y ahora me maltratas?

- No te hagas ilusiones, yo solo intentaba salvarte la vida

- Salvarme la vida? A mi? Hahahaha, ahaahahahaaa…. – rió fuertemente Tasuki – Por favor, eso no se lo cree nadie – Hahahaaha, hahahaha – Siguió riendo mientras lloraba de tantas carcajadas

- Ni tan solo alguien que sepa que no sabes nadar? – Tasuki paró en seco

- Que, que… Que no, no se…. – Dijo este entonces al recordar lo ocurrido

- Si, sí, no te acuerdas? Te tiraste en plan hombre que va a rescatar a una pobre damisela y luego empezaste a mover los brazos chapuceando y diciendo: socorro, socorro, no se nadar! – Ahora fue Mayura quien empezó a reír – Al final, tuve que rescatarte yo, llevarte hasta a la orilla y hacerte el boca a boca, porque habías tragado tanta agua que… - Estalló también a carcajadas

Tasuki sólo refunfuñó algo incomprensible y se dio la vuelta totalmente humillado.

- Mira, valiente – Dijo Mayura a Tasuki señalando algo al fondo

- Que! – dijo Tasuki al ver que pocos metros más allá se encontraba el palacio – Sólo había que cruzar el río para llegar!

- A esto le llamo yo un buen sentido de la orientación

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el palacio cansados, hambrientos y completamente empapados

- Suerte tienes de mí – Dijo la chica imitando el tono orgulloso de su compañero. Si no llega a ser por mí, quien sabes como estarías ahora, muerto o…

- Cállate! – Dijo Tasuki enfadado – Te recuerdo que fue por tu culpa, que te caíste

- Así que estabas tan preocupado que te tiraste a por mí sin sabes nadar, eh?

- Que te calles! – Dijo mientras aceleraba en paso. Mayura no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa

- Que os ha pasado? – Dijo el emperador aliviado de volver a ver a aquel par

- Una larga historia – respondió Mayura – Oh! Que bien huele! – ladeó un poco su cuerpo para ver lo que había encima de la mesa – Oh! Que buena pinta!

Y se fue corriendo a degustar hambrienta aquellos manjares

- Es una cualidad necesaria en las sacerdotisas el tener hambre a todas horas? – Preguntó Chichiri

- Creo que no – respondió el emperador

Todos bajaron la cabeza resignados a que las sacerdotisas de Suzako comieran siempre con una voracidad implacable.

- Que Tasuki, te lo has pasado bien con Mayura? – Preguntó en tono pícaro Noriko

- No soporto a las mujeres! – respondió furioso Tasuki, mientras acariciaba sus labios con la punta de los dedos


	4. Planes de partida

Planes de partida

"_Aquel día la sacerdotisa de Suzako despertó y miro por la ventana teniendo la nueva sensación de no extrañarse ya por estar en aquel extraño mundo. Tras cinco semanas en aquel lugar, ya se había acostumbrado a todo, incluso había olvidado lo que era vivir en su mundo. Caminó como cada mañana por los jardines del palacio y divisó a lo lejos la figura del emperador. La sacerdotisa se dirigió hacia él con un tímido saludo._

_- Va todo bien, Mayura- Le preguntó_

_- Sí. _

_- Eres consciente de lo que está pasando?_

_- Cada vez me hago más la idea de que esto no es un sueño_

_- No, no lo es. Y Kutou ha vuelto a declarar la guerra. Hay que invocar pronto a Suzako. Y será peligroso, Mayura"_

La chica se dirigía hacia lo que hasta ahora había sido su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró. Cuando algo va mal, nunca digas que no puede ir a peor. Porque en ese caso, siempre te pasará lo nunca imaginado. Solo faltan tres días para entregar el trabajo de literatura, es muy preocupante. No encuentras ningún libro interesante para hacerlo, se agrava la situación. Lo encuentras y nos se abre, maldita sea. Se abre, pero está en blanco, hay que tener mala suerte. Te metes dentro del libro y te conviertes en la protagonista, esto si que parece increíble. Hay que salir de viaje en busca de la constelación de Tamahome, porque la anterior constelación está demasiado ocupado en el que era su mundo junto a la antigua sacerdotisa, esto no pasa todos los días. Y finalmente, llegamos al clímax del dilema, si invocas a Suzako, este te puede devorar como sacrificio. Dios mío, y quien se acuerda ahora del maldito trabajo de literatura?

Mayura pensó con todas sus fuerzas que la cosa fuera a peor, a ver si así su fortuna cambiaba y resultaba que aquello sólo había sido un sueño. Si un sueño en el cual al despertar descubriese que se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca, entonces si que se reiría. Más tarde se lo explicaría a Yukari y las dos se reirían de aquella aventura que la había mantenido ocupada toda la noche. Y años después, Yukawa se haría famosa con la novela que escribiría, se llamaría la sacerdotisa de Suzako y se convertiría en el mayor best seller de todos los tiempos, y cuando la entrevistaran, ella respondería divertida que la historia se le ocurrió en una onírica aventura que tuvo mientras dormía en la biblioteca de su colegio…

La puerta se entreabrió y Mayura miró a ver quien se atrevía a profanar sus reflexiones. Era Noriko, la mujer de la trenza.

Estas bien? – Le preguntó

Sí

Mañana partimos

A dónde vamos?

Improvisaremos sobre la marcha

Lo que faltaba!

Que?

Nada, nada – Ahora seguro que les cogería una tormenta a mitad de camino, o algo parecido que acabaría con su vida antes que el Dios Suzako.

Mayura cogió el cepillo e intento peinarse aquella voluminosa mata de pelo que odiaba, indomable ni tan solo con gomina y aburridísimamente castaña.

Trae – Le dijo Noriko mientras le arrebataba el cepillo

Empezó a peinarla deshaciéndole todos los enredos. Una vez hecho, le dividió el pelo simétricamente y le hizo algún peinado alto que luego ató con dos cintas rojas. Cuando acabó, Mayura se llevó las manos a su nuevo peinado y se dio cuenta de que le había hecho dos moños.

No lo intentes, no me parezco a ella – Dijo girando hacia atrás la cabeza

Cómo?

Que no me parezco a Miaka

La conoces?

La vi en la foto – Dijo recordando la foto que había visto por allí del viaje que hicieron

Llevas su mismo uniforme

Pero nuestras caras son muy diferentes

Tienes una cara muy exótica, eres extranjera?

Mi abuelo materno era Europeo

Europeo?

Si, bueno, déjalo – Cómo le explicaba lo que era Europa?

Mayura se levantó al mismo tiempo que Noriko y tropezaron sin saber cómo con la túnica de esta y cayeron al suelo. Yukawa, al ver que había caído encima de Noriko y había puesto su mano en la entrepierna para evitar perder equilibrio y hacerse daño. Sonrojada se levantó y se dispuso a marchar cuando paró en seco recordando algo.

Tú eres, tu eres, tu eres… - Dijo horrorizado señalándola acusadoramente con el dedo índice

Sí, soy un encanto ya lo se

Eres un hombre! – Chilló indignada

No me digas que hasta ahora no te habías dado cuenta… - Le dijo pícaramente levantando una ceja

Dios mío, donde me he metido?

Te voy gustar menos por ser un chico?

Un chico? Si debes pasar de los cuarenta…

Me estas llamando vieja?

Hombre, dada una edad considerable una pierde encanto y…

Pues soy mucho más bella que tú!

Soñar es gratis

Pero serás desgraciada!

Mayura ya corría lo más lejos posible, había visto como Noriko levantaba una piedra inmensa sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y con tan solo un dedo, no quería meterse en problemas. Se llevo las manos a las sienes pensando en que demonios hacía allí. Tasuki odiaba a las mujeres, Noriko era travestido… A ese paso la invocación a Suzako acabaría apareciendo un desfile del día del orgullo gay.

Se sentó resignada a seguir allí en una roca enfrente del lago viendo su rostro reflejado en el agua. Al fin y a cabo, no le quedaban tan mal aquellos dos moños.


	5. Declaraciones

Declaraciones

"_Volvía a amanecer sobre Konan. Los primeros rayos de sol iluminan las pausadas aguas, donde el barco en el cual se embarcarían para ir en busca de Tamahome se encontraba flotando. Las seis constelaciones de Suzako y la sacerdotisa, se acercaban dispuestos a embarcar en una nueva aventura_

_- Mira Tasuki! – dijo la sacerdotisa – Agua! Agua! Mira el mar, no crees que será divertido ver como el barco se tambalea de un lado a otro… y luego, imagínate que hay un gran tormenta, entonces empezará a zozobrar y a lo mejor todos nos caemos y…_

_- Cállate, cállate! – Dijo ya mareado y agitando con fuerza su abanico_

_- Ahhh, me has quemado el pelo!_

_- Ahhh, me has quemado el pelo!- Dijo Tasuki imitando su voz – Auch!_

_Poco después, había callado, pues la sacerdotisa, no dispuesta a ser humillada, le había golpeado. Ya todos en paz, se disponían a empezar su viaje"_

_-_ Bestia! – Decía el chico pelirrojo enfadado – Que eres una bestia! Si hay algo peor que una mujer, es una mujer que…

Es un estúpido prepotente que tiene miedo al agua – Mayura esbozó media sonrisa al ver la mirada de odio que le dirigía Tasuki

Va, no pasa nada, intentemos hacer este viaje en paz – Murmuró la grave voz del emperador

Mayura y Tasuki sólo se dieron la espalda, dispuestos a no hablarse jamás.

El viaje transcurrió sin problema alguno, excepto las disputas entre Mayura y Tasuki, el cual estaba siempre ayudado por Noriko. En una de ellas, Mayura hizo un ademán de tirar a Tasuki al agua, el cual horrorizado, huyó despavorido a ocultarse en la bodega de abajo. No, claro, sin vengarse después de Mayura, quemándole la falda mientras ella dormía. Esta, que tenía un sueño profundo, no se dio cuenta de que algo ardía sobre sus pernas, así que, hasta que los demás no se dieron cuenta y le tiraron una jarra de agua helada a la que sacerdotisa respondió muy mal, la falda acabó consumiéndose y ahora apenas pasaba de los muslos.

Maldito pirómano! Estas loco?

Quien es, la que me quería ahogar, eh? Quien?

Era sólo una broma, imbécil!

Imbécil? Imbécil yo?

A no ser que lo seas más de lo creo, no te ha quedado ya claro? Imbécil?

Va, calma, mirar, ya llegamos – Volvía a mediar el emperador.

Los viajantes pisaron tierra firme, al hallarse sobre las tierras de Hokkan, todos, menos Mayura, claro, recordaron nostálgicos su primer viaje, interrumpido por Soi y que finalizó con la muerte de Noriko, que ahora gracias a su condición de constelación, seguía tan viva como sus demás compañeros.

Ah, que frío! – Exclamó Mayura abrazándose y frotando sus manos

Tasuki, haz fuego – Ordeno el emperador

Que? Para esta? – alzó orgullosos la cabeza – Antes que se muera congelada

Trae! – Dijo Mayura empujando a Tasuki al tiempo que le arrebataba su abanico – Oh, que calentito – Dijo mientras lo movía suavemente para darse calor

Ahhh! Mi… Mi abanico! – Protestaba él indignado

Prosiguieron su camino, durante el resto del día, hasta que llegaron a la ciudad. Allí se hospedaron en un viejo hostal que los acogió a todos hospitalariamente al saber que se trataban de las constelaciones de Suzako y su respectiva sacerdotisa. Mientras Mayura reponía fuerza comiendo todo aquello que le quisieran ofrecer, ante el asombro expectante de los hombres que intentaban competir con ella. Acabó ganado algo de dinero, pues ninguno lograba comer más que ella, y las demás constelaciones, excepto el emperador que hacía tiempo que dormía, se encontraban el la barra, viendo la competición de Noriko y Tasuki por ver quien bebía más sin llegar a acabar ebrios, donde se aceptaban apuestas.

Mayura subía uno a uno los peldaños de las escaleras, temerosa ante la idea que estas cayesen, pues no estaban en muy buen estado. Finalmente se adentró en su habitación, cerrando fuertemente al puerta y se tumbó en la cama, pensando e nuevo en dónde demonios se había metido. Aún se mostraba reacia a creer que estaba en el interior de aquel libro que encontró en la biblioteca de su escuela, conservando una esperanza de que aquello no fuera más que un sueño ya muy largo. Cerró los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta al ver que alguien la golpeaba con insistencia. Mayura, que no tenía ganas de levantarse, gritó que estaba abierta y segundos más tarde se entreabrió, mostrando las bellas facciones del emperador, ocultas entre la penumbra del pasillo.

Puedo pasar?

Sí, claro – Respondió ella – Que quieres?

Nada, es sólo que – se sentó en el borde de la cama a los pies de Mayura – tú deseas volver a tu mundo?

Pues sí… - Miró nostálgica- Por el momento me resigno a seguir en el libro, pero…

Lo sé

Sabes la forma de volver? De que yo pueda volver?

No. Lo siento – Ante la clara negación Mayura sólo asintió

En fin… Supongo que tendré que invocar Suzako, y eso… al fin y al cabo, me estoy habituando a esto, y si descontamos los infantiles ataques de Tasuki, pues…

Mayura debió parar en seco, pues sus manos se vieron asiendo los hombros del emperador con tal de no perder el equilibrio, y sus labios, atrapados por los de este, sumiéndose ambos en un pasional beso.

Mayura – Dijo él cogiendo suavemente su mano – Por más que haya querido evitarlo no he podido. Me he enamorado de ti, de tus ojos, de tus actos, de tu alma… A mí, me gustaría que cuando todo esto finalizara, te casaras conmigo. Que fueras la nueva emperatriz de Konan… Sólo piénsatelo, y piensa en que te amo, que te amo más que a mi vida…

Al ver que la sacerdotisa, enormemente ruborizada, no rompía aquel incómodo silencio, el Emperador se alejó con su calmado paso, haciendo prometer a Maura que se lo pensaría.

Esta se hallaba más confundida que nunca. Nunca, jamás en su vida nadie se le había declarado, por más que fuera un inocente me gustas en la infancia. Y se alegraba, pues no habría sabido que responder, como ahora le pasaba. Nadie había reparado nunca en su distante y tímido carácter, nadie se había fijado en ella, a nadie le gustaban sus silencios, sus palabras duras y sus constantanes críticas hacia el amor. Ya le habían explicado la historia de Tamahome y Miaka, más ella no había creído que un amor pudiera ser tan grande… Ya había estado enamorada, bien, que le gustara alguien. Takeishi Oda, desde que tenía contienda le había traído, Pero el sólo se dirigía a ella como una amiga, y desde que empezaron secundaria que este había dejado de hablarle… Ella jamás habría confesado su amor, primero por que creía que a él le gustaba Yukari, más tarde porque salía con Yoko, y igualmente, no lo hubiera hecho. Lo creía estúpido, para que, para que le tuviera compasión y le dijera: encontrarás alguien que te corresponda algún día?

Ahora el Emperador le había confesado sus sentimientos, y ella podía leer la sinceridad en sus ojos. Pero quería ella al Emperador? No estaba segura… Le agradaba su serenidad, y su seriedad, era un hombre atento y amable, pero le faltaba aquello que a Mayura le resultaba atractivo en un hombre… Bello era, por descontado, pero sin embargo…

Se tumbó agitada en la cama sabiendo que no iba apegar ojo en toda la noche.


	6. Hallemos la constelación

Hallemos la constelación

No me digas que te has vuelto a perder, pirómano?

No!

Y dónde estamos?

…

Oh! Genial. Haga lo que haga, pase lo que pase, siempre tendré a mi lado a un compañero incompetente…

Incompetente? Incompetente yo?

Sí!

Te recuerdo que si no fuera por que te salvé de aquellos de aquellos hombres…

Quien te rescató cuando te ibas a ahogar, pirómano?

Bestia! Miss ay-que-me-quemas-el-pelo!

Vete a la mierda… a, no, calla… Te pederías por el camino Mr. Sentido de la orientación!

No soy yo el único que se ha perdido!

Oh, vamos, no se suponía que tu me guiabas? Dijiste que aún te acordabas de la ciudad…

Un error lo puede tener cualquiera!

Pero tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra es de imbéciles

Ah, de imbéciles, no? Más imbécil eres tú, antipática

Habló…

Y tú que? Nunca saludas, ni hablas…

Ten por seguro que jamás me dirigiré a alguien como tú de esa forma…

Si sólo sabes insultar!

Es que no hay otra cosa que se me pase por la cabeza cuando te veo… Oh! Me sacas de quicio, sabes?

A sí?

Sabes qué? Aquí te quedas! Me voy!

A dónde?

No se, nos hemos perdido, pero como veas. Yo no aguanto más a tu lado

A, no? Pues que sepas que no me haces falta! Todas las mujeres iguales!

Mayura volteó para cruzar una última mirada cargada de odio con él, antes de irse por una calle por la que seguramente ya habían pasado antes. Oh, dios mío, pensaba, cómo he podido ir a buscar a la maldita constelación con este estúpido imbécil? Bien, ella lo sabía, por que habían decidido buscar a Tamahome por toda la ciudad en parejas i sólo había dos opciones. Y, sinceramente, se sentía mucho más cómoda junto a la impertinencia de Tasuki que no con el Emperador. A diferencia de lo que pensaba, si que había dormido, pero envuelta en pesadillas. De repente empezó a clavar las uñas sobre sus muslos, claro signo de sus nervios a flor de piel que siempre disimulaba i el remordimiento de no saber que decidir. No, no quería al Emperador, pero sí, sí que le quería… o no, definitivamente, no… Cuando fue tanta la presión que ejerció sobre sus piernas que siento un leve dolor, lazó una patada al aire que fue a parar contra un hombre corpulento de mediana edad que pasaba por ahí. Exclamó un imperceptible perdón, y se fue corriendo, sólo quería huir de su carácter y de sus constantes problemas. Por que? Por que el Emperador le había dicho aquello? La había dejado en un estado de incertidumbre del cual no lograba salir, por más que pusiera toda esa sangre fría que la caracterizaba. De repente sus pasos se vieron impedidos por una fuerte mano que le asía el hombro. Volteó y vio, de súbito, el rostro nada amistoso del hombre que había arrollado antes por accidente.

Dónde crees que vas, niña?

Contra más lejos de usted, mejor – dijo arrogante

Pero que te has creído – dijo al tiempo que su mano cruzaba la faz de la sacerdotisa.

Ahh – Mayura frunció el ceño mientras se acariciaba la mejilla adolorida

Aprende a… - Sus palabras se vieron calladas por una fuerte bofetada que le daba Mayura, llevando a cabo su venganza.

Cuando el hombre, más que enfurecido se recompuso, gruñó todas las maldiciones posibles hacia la chica, pero esta hacia tiempo que corría, aún sin saber dónde, para intentar salvarse de aquel enojado individuo.

Al fin, llegó una pequeña plaza y se sentó en el borde de la fuente que había en ella. Enterró su cabeza entre las manos, las que más tarde pasó sobre sus cabellos para intentar poner en orden aquella mata rebelde que tan mala pasada le había estado jugando, no le dejaba ver. Sin ya no fuera poco su miopía, que había intentado remediar con las lentillas que llevaba puestas, pero que al tercer día se tuvo que quitar porque veía menos que si no las llevara y sus gafas, que se encontraban en el otro mundo… Ahora encima sus ondas castañas le cubrían la vista. Suspiró exhausta, siempre suspendía educación física por su poca resistencia, y ahora había corrido piernas ayudarme para huir de aquel extraño.

Un escalofría estremeció su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Sí, que irónico, para huir de aquel extraño que ahora se encontraba tras de sí, junto a más de diez hombres de su misma condición.

Mayura, que ya se había girado y había comprobado horrorizada su triste destino, arrancó a correr en dirección opuesta, a sabiendas de que la iban a coger pronto, pues sus fuerzas no llegarían más lejos y prefería enfrentarse al miedo que acabar cansada huyendo de él. Oculta en un callejón sin salida, vio al fin llegar a sus perseguidores. No sabía que hacer, confiaba en que para cuando la encontraran ella ya habría recuperado el aliento y podría seguir corriendo, pero sin embargo, aún seguía respirando agitada, con la mano en el abdomen, y sus pies se encontraban demasiado en el reposo como para volver a moverse. Se resignó a que dieran con ella, pensando que para entonces ya encontraría la forma de escabullirse.

Nunca te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores, niña? – la grave voz del hombre hizo que su cuello se irguiera para mirarlo

Sí. Pero sólo yo respeto si me respetan – logró esbozar con la voz entrecortada

Ahora verás niña, niña insolente! – Esta vez la sacerdotisa logró esquivar el golpe que el hombre le dirigía, mientras unos ojos oscuros, agudos, observaban la escena vacilantes.

Mayura apoyó su mano contra un muro no muy alto y salto al otro lado de este rezando, a pesar de ser firmemente atea, por un milagro. La matarían, la matarían, era capaz de oír los rápidos pasos ajetreados de la banda detrás suyo… Quien le mandaba tirar a aquel desgraciado al suelo? Por que era tan torpe? Si no hubiera dejado a Tasuki… Tasuki! Por favor, que la hubiera seguido y la rescatara, sus fuerzas flaqueaban y su ritmo disminuía, al tiempo que los hombres que la perseguían se encontraban cada vez más cerca de ella. Impactó de golpe contra algo, no sabía que, y cuando se disponía a esquivar a quien quiera que fuera aquel que se había interpuesto en su camino, éste, la asió por las piernas colocándola sobre su espalda, boca abajo. La sacerdotisa se agitaba entre aquellas manos que la sostenían, y que la llevaban corriendo a algún lugar. Finalmente, se resignó a dejarse llevar por aquellos fuertes brazos.

Mayura sólo veía a las humildes casas y penosos comercios perderse en la distancia, y de pronto, las piernas de su presunto salvador se pararon de golpe.

Bájame, bájame – Gritó la chica inquieta

Ya, ya, estate quieta, ya te bajo – murmuraba el hombre encapuchado

Una vez en pie Mayura le miró con una curiosidad que se acentuó al ver que este estaba cubierto por una capa negra, dejando ver solo unos ojos rasgados de color café.

Quien eres? – dijo la chica defensiva

No te importa – respondió mientras hacia un ademán para marcharse

Porque me has salvado? – Silencio – responde!

Él sólo se alejaba con pasos reposados. Mayura, a quien el miedo y la rabia la habían dejado en un estado de histeria, agarró al misterioso desconocido por un brazo, haciéndole volver hacia ella. Una vez cara frente a cara, la chica le arrebató la capa que cubría su rostro dejando al descubierto la faz del chico.

La sacerdotisa sólo abrió la boca, como queriendo decir algo y luego la volvió a cerrar. La volvió a abrir, y se quedó pensativa, mientras vacilaba, incrédula por ver lo que veía ante sus ojos, los cuales cerró, y tras una larga pausa volvió a abrir. Finalmente, pudo articular una palabra

Takeishi!

Mayura…- sin saber por que, Mayura percibió una especie de disculpa en la pronunciación de su nombre, lo cual le dio fuerza para seguir hablando.

Tú… pero qué? Pero cómo? Quiero decir… Qué?Cómo?

Sabes que no me gusta leer… pero tenía que hacer el trabajo de literatura y…

Pero… - Balbuceó reprimiendo las ganas de abrazar al que había sido su primer amos. Quizá ahora empezaba a entenderlo, el día en que ella había sido absorbida por el libro Takeishi no había venido… Talvez por aquel motivo no pudo abrir el libro la primera vez que lo vio…

Ha sido un placer volver a verte – Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir caminando

Espera! A dónde vas?

Me voy

No puedes!

Claro que sí

No. La cicatriz de la frente… - Y la sacerdotisa procedió a explicarle toda la historia.

Pero como se te ocurre dejarla sola, con la de bandidos que corren por esta ciudad! – exclamaba Noriko enfadada

Fue ella! Ella se fue!

Por que estaría harta de ti!

Voy a buscarla – dijo el Emperador decidido. Pero sus pasos pararon de golpe al ver que la chica perdida por más de cuatro horas entraba por la puerta – Mayura… Estás bien? No te ha pasado nada?

Nah, no… Estoy bien – dijo sonriendo – Y, además, os traigo una sorpresa – Mientras detrás suyo aparecía una figura masculina de pelo corto y castaño y su misma edad.

Nota de la autora:

Muchas gracias a EluChis (Que aunque no te he dejado Review me he leído tu historia y está muy bien, continúala pronto) y a misaoshinomori-12 que me dieron muchos ánimos. Bye, y dejen Reviews.


	7. La invocación

"_Acarició su piel estremecida por el contacto del agua helada. Se sumergió en el agua y cerró los ojos. Había llegado la hora, aquello era la ceremonia de purificación para invocar Suzako. Hoy el Fénix rojo protector del Sur le concedería tres deseos. Volvió a la superficie a coger aire y se quedó de pie, dejando que el agua de la cascada cayera sobre sus espaldas, las mismas que llevaban el peso de la paz para Konan y las constelaciones. Un peso que a ella le costaba soportar. Aún no sabía porque motivo invocaba al dios protector. Por compromiso, supuso. Porque desde un principio, un lejano principio, le habían estado hablando sobre la invocación al Dios Suzako y de su poder. Desde que los de Kutou, viendo con orgullo la muerte del emperador, habían declarado la guerra todos habían dejado sus esperanzas en las espaldas de Mayura. La sacerdotisa deseaba que no fuera así, ella querría haber huido de todo aquello, no quería tener aquel poder si, al fin y al cabo, la acabaría devorando. Sabía que no podía ahora abandonar a todos aquellos que la habían apoyado. Pero albergaba en sí el anhelo de no invocar a Suzako… No quería ser devorada por un dios que ni siquiera existía, que estaba sólo en un libro."_

Mayura rodeó su desnudez con la bata que le habían dejado las concubinas del emperador y salió de los baños sagrados, para que la vistieran y acabara cuento antes con su misión.

Sus pasos pararon cuando vio ante sí una figura conocida. Era Takeishi, en fin, a partir de ahora Tamahome, puesto que era la constelación que tanto habían buscado. Mayura no podía creerlo, el que Takeishi formara parte también de todo aquello. Pero se alegraba porque así tenía a su lado a alguien conocido, por más que fuera él… La sacerdotisa se había resignado a olvidarlo, cuando él empezó a salir con Yoko, la chica más popular de su curso y toda secundaria. En primaria habían sido buenos amigos, y desde que tenía uso de razón se había sentido atraída por él, pero sabía que era imposible. Como todos chicos, la pasaba por alto y ni siquiera se cruzaban la palabra o el saludo. Y ahora que empezarían pronto el instituto, e irían a diferentes, sabía que nunca más volvería a acordarse de aquellos ojos miel que le hacían perder la cordura.

El chico se acercó a ella, la cual algo azorada por la sorpresa estuvo a punto de volver a caer en los baños, pero Takeishi la cogió a tiempo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

Ten más cuidado, te iba a caer – Le dijo

Si…ya – dijo mirando hacia una roca que había a su derecha para evitar ponerse más roja – Que quieres? Sabes que aquí no puedes entrar, es un lugar sagrado

Me da igual, que sea sagrado o no

Es obvio – dijo impasible

Yukawa…

Que!

Te quiero – Mayura enrojeció a más no poder, delatándose así misma

Claro, yo también te quiero – Dijo en plan amiga

Escúchame, Mayura… No hagas eso, sabes que no me gusta, quiero decir que te quiero, que te amo

Claro Takeishi, ya sé que hablas en serio – dijo fría

Mayura! – El rostro de la chica se tenso ante el violento semblante de su compañero – Sé realista, quieres! Mira, siempre te he querido, pero nunca me atreví a confesártelo porque…

Porque eres un chico tímido al cual le cuesta dar a conocer sus sentimientos… Claro, pero Yoko es diferente… Y Saori, y Mayuko y Haruka y Nana…

Mayura, entiéndeme… tu me gustas de verdad – dijo en tono serio

Oh! Le gusto de verdad a Takeishi Oda y ni siquiera tengo un buen culo, ni un buen par de tetas, a eso le llamo yo todo un mérito

Mayura por favor, te estoy intentando dar a conocer mis sentimientos

Takeishi, yo no soy Yukari – decidió explicarse mejor ante la confusión que expresaba el chico – No te voy a creer si me dices que me quieres… Yo no me pondría a saltar sólo porque me has pedido que te dejara copiar mis deberes, o porque has estado hablando con confianza… Quiero decir, has estado tres años sin hablarme y…

Y en estas dos semanas me he dado cuanta de que estoy enamorado de ti

Takeishi, no recurras a mí porque sea tu única opción en este mundo. Mira., las concubinas del emperador son muy serviciales, y si les dices que eres una constelación…

Mayura!

No vemos en la invocación, ah?

No, quiero hablar contigo….

Pero Mayura ya se había deshecho de las manos que sostenían sus hombros firmemente y a grandes pasos se había dirigido a su habitación. Pronto su frío semblante se tornó en uno lleno de rabia… Sabía que Takeishi sólo le había dicho eso porque necesitaba compañía, que sólo la quería porque era su único recurso… No iba a creer que él la quisiera porque no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie jugara con sus sentimientos. Jamás la habían herido y no lo iba a permitir, su orgullo le impedía aceptar a Takeishi cuando sabía que todo se trataba de un estúpido juego con la estúpida de Mayura…

Se encogió en su lecho, envolviendo su cara con sus manos, no lloraba pero sollozaba de impotencia y de sentirse utilizada. Se odiaba a sí misma, su carácter, su cuerpo, sus problemas, sus ideas, sus pensamientos…

Alguien llamó a la puerta y la sacerdotisa se reincorporó, se echó el pelo hacia a atrás y cerró varias veces los ojos para que dejaran de arderle y se borrara el color rojo de estos. La puerta se abrió y vio que el harén del emperador la esperaba para arreglarla. Se levantó sabiendo que ya quedaba poco.

"_La ceremonia de invocación había empezado. Las constelaciones y la sacerdotisa se sumían en el más absoluto silencio. Alzó los ojos sintiendo como la energía las siete constelaciones fluía en el ambiente, como ardía en su interior. Y, siguiendo las instrucciones de Taitsukuun empezó a recitar: Por el poder de los cuatro dioses del cielo y la tierra, la justicia suprema, la fe y la bondad, te invoco a ti, Suzako, protector del firmamento del Sur, para que escuches nuestras plegarias. Atiende a nuestros ruegos y baja desde las siete constelaciones hasta la tierra para proteger aquellos que te veneramos. Destruye el mal que nos acecha en este mundo con tu fuerza divina… Desciende…!_

_La sacerdotisa no llegó a pronunciar el final de la invocación. Algo se lo impidió, Soi, una de las constelaciones de Seiryuu, lanzaba una flecha, con una puntería impecable hacia su frente."_

El profesor Yuuki tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, pero no pudo saber el final que le deparaba a la sacerdotisa porque un sonido ahogado procedía desde algún lugar desde la biblioteca del colegio. No era su móvil, además el nunca se pondría aquella melodía, sería de algún alumno, que se lo había dejado. Buscó con la mirada y vio un resplandor debajo de la misma estantería en que él se encontraba apoyado. Cogió el móvil y vio que en la tapa había enganchada una pegatina de un corazón lila… Había visto esa misma en la agenda de Yukawa, sin duda, aquel móvil tenía que ser suyo. Miró la pantalla, le llamaba una tal Yuka-chan… decidió cogerlo.

Mayura, Mayura eres tú? Por favor, Mayura, dónde estas… Porque no me has contestado?

Yukari? – dijo reconociendo aquella inconfundible voz infantil

Que…? Cómo…?

Espera, no hay cobertura, voy fuera – dijo al tiempo que salía de la biblioteca, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

Dudas, críticas, comentarios, etc, a lovely (barrabaja) neko69 (arroba) y dejen Reviews!


	8. Regreso y consecuencia

.- Qué decía el tío mamá? – Preguntó sin dejar de ver la televisión, Ai Kitare había reconocido que había tenido un romance con Kou Satto, el vecino de al lado, aunque su verdadero amor fuera el hermano de este, que era médico, que a su vez estaba casado con Rika Ossu, mejor amiga de Shizuky, la hermana de Ai, la que se encontraba en estado, y no sabía si era de Kou, de su hermano, o de una violación sufrida una semana atrás, de la cual el principal sospechosos era Tai, hermano de Rika, la archienemiga de Ai, protagonista indiscutible de "Ama y deja vivir"… Por nada del mundo se perdería el último capítulo!

.- Y el padre de mi futuro hijo, es…

.- Cállate! – Interrumpía Shizuky- Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Rika! Te odio más aún de lo que te odiaba el día que le rompiste el vestido de noche a mi barbie "fashion party"!

.- Pero yo amo a Ai

.- Kou…- Decía Saya, la mejor amiga de Ai, que había estado enamorada secretamente de él – yo…

.- Escucharme, por favor! – alertó Ai con los ojos llorosos

.- Jamás! Mi marido éramos felices hasta que tú llegaste, arpía!

.- Te prohibo que la insultes!

.- Kou, no le defiendas!

.- Pero el padre es…

La melancólica mirada y los bucles dorados de Ai se vieron pronto siendo sólo sombras. La pantalla era tan negra como la situación en la telenovela de las cinco

.- Mamá! Pero que has hecho! – Lloraba desconsoladamente Yukari – Ella… Ai… Iba a decir quien era su padre! Por que apagas la tele? Enciéndela, rápido, antes, de que se acabe

.- Yukari…

.-Va, aún estoy a tiempo!

.- Yukari! – las facciones de la chica se tensaron, su madre podía llegar a ser horrible cuando se enfadaba – Tengo que hablar seriamente con tigo!

.- Lo juro, lo juro!- dijo juntando las palmas de las manos – lo de faltar el lunes a clase fue idea de Mayura!

.- …- vaciló- Con que el lunes faltaste a clase eh?

.- Ah… Sorpresa, Mami! Todo era una broma!

.- Cómo que una broma! En fin, de esta no te libras, hablaremos más tarde, el fin de semana que viene no vas a salir, ni vas a ver la nueva teleserie

.- No, por favor! No em des de comer, no me dejes dormir, pero por lo que más quieras , no me dejes sin "Amaré hasta el fin del mundo!"

.- Escucha, Yukari, ahora hemos de hablar en serio… Te he contado alguna vez cómo conocí a tu padre?

.- Me dejas sin ver el final todo por contarme cómo conociste a papá!

.- Ya te lo puedes imaginar, no? Ai se casa con su verdadero amor que por cierto era el padre, Saya con Kou, Shizuky con Hanakun, Rika con Otome, Tai va a la cárcel y… ya sabes lo de siempre – dijo aburrida la chica rubia que acababa de entrar por la puerta – Y te puedo asegurar que la historia de tus padres es mejor que cualquier teleserie

.- Tía Yui has venido? Qué bien! – dijo alegre la chica – Va, si no queda más remedio…

.- Todo empezó cuando Yui y yo fuimos a la biblioteca nacional…

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, pero al verlo todo oscuro los volvió a cerrar. Debía estar muerta, aquella ávida flecha habría atravesado sin más su cabeza y ahora estaba esperando el turno para ir hacia la luz blanca. Esperaba que aquello no tardara mucho, así pronto dejaría de sentir aquel dolor por todo el cuerpo. Tras una larga espera, volvió a abrir los ojos, y espero hasta que su vista se acomodara. Estanterías, estanterías, y más estantería, por aquí y por allí, sólo había estanterías. Ahora resultaba que el cielo, o el infierno en su defecto, era una biblioteca… La biblioteca! Se había quedado dormida, todo había sido un sueño, un sueño muy largo y real, pero al fin y al cabo un sueño. Estaba viva, en su mundo!

Aspiró profundamente y se levantó. No se lo podía creer, todo había sido un sueño! Justo cuando esa flecha iba a travesarle la sien, despertó.

Mayura subía rápidamente las escaleras, hasta llegar hasta la planta superior de la biblioteca. Salió de allí jurando que no volvería leer en mucho tiempo, al menos, libros históricos y misteriosos.

Pero pronto paró seco. No podía ser. La imagen que reflejaba el cristal del pórtico no podía cierta. En vez de su uniforme, ese aburridamente marrón, llevaba un kimono lila, con tonos rosas y verdes. Y ese pelo siempre encrespado, recogido desenfadadamente en un alto tocado.

Era cierto. No era un sueño. Ella era la sacerdotisa de Suzako.

.- No me lo puedo creer. No puede ser cierto!

.- Pues créelo, Yukari

.- Pero papá no puede ser el personaje de un libro, eso es… - cerró los ojos- Tan romántico! No puedo creerlo, que bello… Vencisteis las barreras del tiempo y las distancias para consumar vuestro amor, sufristeis tantos contratiempos, pero al final…

Las dos chicas asintieron, Yukari era romántica empedernida, sin duda.

.- Pero… a que viene todo esto?

.- Pues… verás, cariño. Tu madre y yo sellemos el libro. Fue muy difícil, puesto que más personajes se introducieron en la historia… en fin, eso ahora no viene al caso. Pero hubo algo que no hicimos bien, y… bien, Mayura se encuentra en el libro.

.- Mayura? Cómo? No pudo ser… - Se sentó en el sofá para no perder el equilibrio

.- Se ve que cuando iba a hacer el trabajo…

.- El trabajo? Lo iba hacer sobre ese libro?

.- Sí. Tu tío lo vio por casualidad y empezó a leerlo. Todo cuadraba.

.- Que fuerte… No me lo puedo creer!

.- Y no es la única…

.- Qué?

.- Se ve que Takeishi también está allí… él representa Tamahome, la constelación de tu padre

La chica se levantó, con semblante decidido

.- Dónde vas, Yukari? – Preguntó Miaka en tono autoritario

.- Pues a por Mayura… y Takeishi. Y si les pasa algo… Mayura podría morir, invocando a Suzako, es peligroso!

.- Pero no puedes hacer nada! Qué vas a hacer, meterte en el libro? Además hoy era la invocación… no tardarán en regresar

.- No sé… Mi hermano me ha dicho que… Soi estaba atacando a Mayura justo en el momento en el que Yukari llamaba… Y si todo se complica?

.- No pude ser! – Yukari se levantó – No, no, ella no puede haber muerto! – Fue hasta la puerta, y salió corriendo antes de que su madre y Yui se lo impidieran.

Mayura había llegado a su casa, sin importarle que más de uno se quedara mirando su atópico atuendo. Ahora por fin podía ponerse su falda y su camiseta preferida, porque estaba en casa. Se sentó sobre la cama y empezó a llorar. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que viajó al mundo del libro. Aún le parecía estúpido, tan sumamente inverosímil que se resignaba a creerlo sin hacer preguntas. Siguió sollozando, mirando fijamente al fuego crepitante que consumía la leña de la chimenea. Ese maldito libro acababa de explicar su última historia.

.- Yukari, Yukari, espera – La chica se giró y suspiró con alivio al ver que era su tío. El libro debía estar cerca

.- Tío, Tío! – se acercó hasta él- Y Mayura? Y el libro? Vamos, rápido!

.- Espera, espera- respondió atropelladamente al acoso de su sobrina – el libro ha desaparecido… No está. Lo he buscado por todas partes pero… ha desaparecido. – Yukari enmudeció por varios segundos.

.- Y si Mayura…ha vuelto y se lo ha llevado?

.- No lo sé, yo… - Pero se quedó hablando solo en mitad de la lluvia, Yukari ya corría en dirección contraria a él.

Ante ella las llamas le daban la opción de acabar con aquello. Tedió sus manos hacia delante y dejó caer el libro. Pero lo cogió nuevamente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Si acababa con él, que sería de la presencia conciliadora del emperador? Y Takeishi… ya no podría volver. Peor sobre todo, las ardientes llamas le recordaron al color de pelo de él. Aquel que no había logrado sacarse de la cabeza en todo el tiempo que había estado allí. Miró decida al frente, se había comprometido a invocar al dios Suzako, y no se desharía de su pesadilla hasta que no lo hubiera solucionado todo.

.- Mayura, Mayura! – Yukari golpeó la puerta, pero cayó hacia delante puesto que estaba abierta. Recuperó el equilibrio justo antes de verse contra el suelo y corrió hacia su habitación. Yukari solo vio como la luz roja se llevaba a su amiga al libro endemoniado, que la miraba asustada mientras leía en sus labios un último adiós. Yukari se precipitó contra ella, intentando salvarla, pero ya se había evadido. De pronto la misma luz roja que instantes atrás había consumido a Mayura, rodeaba su cuerpo dejándola inmóvil.


	9. El retorno

_**Soñaré más allá de lo real: II temporada**_

_**El regreso**_

.- Kanae! – Logró entreabrir sus ojos. Colores vistosos cercanos y difusos, sonrisas amplias. No entendía donde estaba.- Oh, Kanae, has vuelto! Has vuelto!

.- Dónde… dónde estoy? -Preguntó cuando su vista logró enfocar a la mujer que la avasallaba con preguntas. La alegría del rostro de la anciana se opacó al oír la pregunta.

.- Es que no recuerdas nada, Kanae? – La chica no supo que responder. Miró al fondo de la estancia, al espejo que la decoraba toscamente. Esa era ella? Kanae… Así que ese era su nombre… le gustó. Kanae.

oOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sólo bastaron unos segundos para que sus ojos se acomodaran a la oscuridad. El frío vacío de la pared desnuda estremeció su piel. Se intentó reincorporar, pero desistió en cuanto se dio cuenta que sus articulaciones entumecidas le dolían más que los constantes latidos de su cabeza. Y de nuevo esa extraña sensación, la de haber perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, las amargas nauseas. Lo conocía bien, aquello era real y ella estaba en Konan. De nuevo. Le esperaban las candentes llamas crepitando sobre la hoguera, las ocho estrellas reunidas entorno a ella. La invocación. Ante la amenaza de Kutô, debía confiar en el divino poder de Suzako.

Si embargo algo no cuadraba. Ni el frío más glacial del invierno de la ciudad, hubiera calado sus huesos de esa forma. Esperaba oler la densa humedad del bosque más allá de la montaña donde aterrizó la última vez, o el perfume con que el harén del emperador impregnaba su pelo cada noche. Esperaba sentir el confortador abrazo del lecho del palacio. Pero nada de eso. Tan solo vacío y dolor. Una pared mohosa y voces roncas ahogadas.

Tiempo después de que hubiera recuperado la conciencia, unos pasos reposados se acercaron hacia ella. No se atrevió a voltear el rostro, por el dolor seguía mellando en su ser. Pero olía a alcohol amargo, y sus pasos eran zancadas cortas, de piernas separadas, sobre zapatos raídos de piel barata. Mayura cerró los ojos para concentrarse más en el oído, como hacía cuando era pequeña e intentaba averiguar, a través de los pasos ruidosos o estrépitos quien se acercaba a ella. Debía ser de mediana edad, corpulento y, más por intuición que otra cosa, seguramente horrible.

Una mano húmeda se posó sobre su cadera. Acarició el perfil de esta, y la curva de su cintura, hasta posarse sobre su hombro. La joven se limitó a estarse muy quieta, intentando no respirar y cerrando los ojos con más fuerza. El hombre llegó a estar de espaldas contra la pared, quedando de cara a ella y se agachó. La curiosidad pudo más que el instinto de protección en la chica y abrió con decisión los ojos.

Era tal como había imaginado, un tipo barbudo, de ojos negros y pequeños exageradamente separados, una enorme nariz, y el contraste de esta con su minúscula boca, de labios pálidos y carnosos. Constitución robusta, amplias espaldas, moreno de piel y pelo cano.

.- Vaya, vaya.- Gruñó mientras su ebrio de alcohol aliento impactaba contra el rostro de Mayura.- mira quien se ha despertado…

.- Quien eres?- Balbució quedamente, aunque nerviosa.

.- Levántate! – Ordenó secamente. Mayura negó con la cabeza, ya lo había intentado antes, pero todo le dolía demasiado como para ponerse en pie.

.- No… puedo.

El desconocido esbozó una mueca nada complaciente. Volvió a ponerse a la altura de la chica. Su mano áspera acarició bruscamente la mejilla de Mayura, a lo que ella respondió con un gemido de desagrado. El hombre acarició el cabello de Mayura, y luego enredó entre sus dedos mechones de pelo cobrizo. Tiró de este nuevamente, viendo como Mayura cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Sonrió y tiró con más fuerza hasta lograr que la chica quedara de rodillas sobre el suelo. Aquel grito que reprimía se escuchó incluso fuera de aquella fría celda de paredes de piedra gris, alarmando al resto de hombres que custodiaban el lugar.

.- Kouba, que ha pasado? – Exclamó el primero que entró.

.- La princesita – Murmuró con desprecio – que se nos ha despertado.

.- Ha despertado! Y por que no se lo dices al emperador, imbécil?

.- Iba a hacerlo ahora!

.- Y qué le has hecho? Porqué gritaba! Es que no sabes que ella es intocable?

.- Nada! Es una histérica. Yo sólo le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

El más alto se abrió paso entre todos, mirando fieramente al frente.

.- Aparta.- Empujó al desconocido y quedó frente a Mayura.- Cómo te llamas?.- No obtuvo respuesta por parte de la joven. Se quedó callada mirando al suelo, mientras seguía llorando inconscientemente a causa del agudo dolor que travesaba todo su ser.- HE DICHO QUE CÓMO TE LLAMAS!- Vociferó nervioso mientras empujaba a la chica. Esta, sin fuerzas, cayó hacia atrás susurrando su nombre.

.- Mayura, eh?.- Repitió un chico moreno de ojos verdes que parecía ser el más joven de todos.- Muy bien, Mayura. Pues si te estás quietecita, no te haremos nada. Sólo haznos caso. Levántate!

.- No puedo! – Y volvió a llorar de la impotencia, mientras seguí tendida en el suelo, mugrienta, sucia y helada.

El que anteriormente le había hablado se acercó a ella, y pasando un brazo por detrás de su cadera, y otro tras la espalda. La levante del suelo sin apenas esfuerzo alguno. Con las palabras congeladas en su garganta, se limitó a hacer una mueca de dolor mientras se dejaba llevar.

Subieron por unas infinitas escaleras hasta llegar a un lugar no mucho más iluminado que la celda donde se encontraba. Era una enorme sala tenuemente iluminada por el candor de unas cuantas velas prendidas y prácticamente consumidas alrededor de la habitación. Dejaron caer a Mayura sobre la alfombra que se situaba en medio de la sala. La chica contó, mientras estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, como cogían sus manos y las ataban fuertemente con cuerdas a su espalda, no las podía mover.

.- Iros!.- La voz grave y viril sonó al fondo de la sala. Los cuatro hombre que la acompañaban, intimidados, no dudaron en abandonar a la chica. Veía su pecho ascender y descender agitado, su piel estremecida, sentía el temblor de sus manos inmovilizadas, de todo su cuerpo. Sentía como el miedo se apoderaba de ella. Sus labios seguían impasibles e indispuestos a hablar. Escuchó dos pasos. Precisos, lentos. Alzó la vista. Una imponente figura vestida con una armadura de metal estaba frente sí. Cerró los ojos y se esforzó en pensar lo que le había hecho mantener el optimismo durante todo aquel tiempo: que todo era un sueño.

.- Mayura, no? – Dijo mientras retiraba un mechón rubio de su cara.- Bienvenida a Seiryuu. Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.- Le sonrió mezquinamente mientras Mayura se encogía sobre la alfombra con bordados azules.

_To be continued…_

N/a: Ok, que tal? Bueno, me he cambiado el nombre pero sigo siendo la misma xD. He tardado un poquito en actualizar, no? Primero fue un problema con Internet, luego un olvido de esta historia, luego una falta de inspiración… Lo siento x 1000 veces, de veras! Sea como sea, prometo que ahora no voy a tardar tanto en actualizar, al fin y al cabo, es una historia que se escribe sola… Bueno, nada más, espero que os haya gustado, que me dejéis reviews y muchísimas gracias a Ryan Kyou Y Sandy 10 y Poly por su apoyo.

Bye, Naru (a partir de ahora Electra xD)


End file.
